Ben 10: Ultimate Hero Episode Guide
This page contains all of the episodes from the Ben 10: Ultimate Hero series. Season One Episode 1: Twilight Ben is no longer able to use the Ultimatrix due to long term memory loss. The results are devastating. Episode 2: Long Road A month after gaining the Ultimatrix, Ben has to deal his new found fame. Episode 3: The Accused When a attack occurs at Galvan Prime, Azmuth calls Ben to investigate the situation. '' Episode 4: Bound ''Albedo is having nightmares related to Ben Tennyson. Meanwhile, a familiar face greets the gang with dire information. Episode 5: Prominent While Ben is dealing with both the positives and negatives of his fame, Bellwood is experiencing odd activity. Episode 6: Cold Storm After being under attack, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin find an answer which leads into more questions. Episode 7: Damage An devastating attack at Bellwood makes Ben encounter an all too familiar foe. Episode 8: Past Proof With the help of Professor Paradox, Ben travels back though time to prevent changes in the timeline. Episode 9: Terminal Expanse Ben travels into another universe to stop Albedo from gaining critical data on a star ship. Episode 10: Impulse Ben's hidden fear is reveled to Gwen and Kevin. An incident causes him to go through the depths of that fear. Episode 11: Lust After being attacked by Microchips, the Trio heads to Victor Validus's lab to find answers. Episode 12: Forced Conclusions Professor Paradox enlists Ben, Gwen, and Kevin's help to secure an alternate timeline. Episode 13: Core of the Matter Grandpa Max informs the gang about a mysterious ship heading for Earth that has been attacking Plumber craft. Episode 14: Required Necessity The trio confronts Aggregor and is introduced to his plan. Episode 15: Primary Target Ben is informed that Aggregor was able to escape and is hiding at Plumbers Academy. Episode 16: The Prize Kevin, Gwen, and Max try to find Aggregor before he absorbs all of Ben's alien powers. Episode 17: Shockwave: Part 1 The Envoy orders Albedo and Psyphon to capture Ben Tennyson. Episode 18: Shockwave: Part 2 As the Plumber forces continue to defend Earth, Ben and Albedo fight it out. Season Two Episode 1: Ben² The Envoy Reveals himself to Ben, and explains his backstory. Episode 2: Forever Conviction An old enemy returns after Ben attends "Ben Tennyson Day" at his elementary school. Episode 3: False Perception Ben is brought to trial by the same aliens he tried to stop a war with when he still had the Omnitrix. Episode 4: Origin and Consequence The team get's stuck in a time loop which always results in their deaths. Episode 5: Dark Frontier The gang dives deeper into the Forever Knight's plan, only to discover something much more sinister. Episode 6: Poisoned Well A mysterious alien ship begins attacking Plumber patrols across the galaxy. Episode 7: Timescape Ben joins forces with an alternate version of himself to face off against a powerful alien, who has resumed his plans to free his race. Episode 8: False Profits A trade-off doesn't end on fair terms when Argit decides to make a leap of faith against Vulkanus. Episode 9: Retrospect A clue about the history of the ancient mind prison leads the gang to secrets about the past and present. Episode 10: Latent Image A revelation is made when mysterious package is delivered for Ben. Episode 11: Dissolution Emperor Milleous plans to conquer Earth. But an Incursean Commander has other plans for the Empire. Episode 12: TBA Episode 13: TBA Episode 14: TBA Episode 15: TBA Episode 16: TBA Episode 17: TBA Episode 18: TBA Category:Revan100 Category:Episode Guides Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero